So nah und doch so fern
by Verness
Summary: Songfic zu "So Close" aus Walt Disneys "Verwünscht". Es war der Abend von Slughorns Weihnachtsparty, als zwei Menschen zueinander fanden, die keine Zukunft miteinander haben konnten. Vorsicht; CharacterDeath, da HBP und DH compatibel.


**So nah und doch so fern**

Songfic… mal wieder

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts. Alles der Rowling. ;)

Song „So close" aus dem Film "Verwünscht – Enchanted" von Walt Disney

Eigentlich hatte ich fest vor nur Geschichten mit Happy Ends hier zu veröffentlichen, da ich aber gerade nochmal Band 6 und 7 lese, musste ich zu meinem Lieblingssong einfach die folgende Songfic schreiben.

Warnings: Ihr wisst alle, was jetzt kommt. Vorsicht, CharacterDeath. Ach ja, außerdem bitte auch das Rating beachten auf Grund von detaillierten sexuellen Handlungen (allerdings nicht so intensiv wie in meinen anderen Geschichten).

Viel Spaß! (Soweit das in diesem Fall möglich ist. ;)

****HG/SS****

**So Close**

Er beobachtete sie nun schon eine ganze Weile. Hermione Granger war an diesem Abend ganz besonders hübsch. Ihr nachtblauer Festumhang verlieh ihr eine Eleganz, auf die selbst Narzissa Malfoy stolz gewesen wäre und ihr hochgestecktes Haar legte ihren schlanken Hals und ihren hübschen Nacken frei. Und doch wirkte sie sehr lebendig mit den geröteten Wangen und den einzelnen Haarsträhnen, die sich gelöst hatten, was sie auch ein wenig zerzaust aussehen ließ.

**You're in my arms**

Es war der Abend von Slughorns Weihnachtsparty. Sein alter Zaubertrankprofessor hatte solange darauf bestanden, dass Severus Snape auf jeden Fall zu kommen hatte, bis dieser genervt zugesagt hatte.

Nun hatte er sich den ganzen Abend mehr als nur gelangweilt, bis ihm ein Schatten aufgefallen war, der schnell durch die Gegend huschte. Sein Blick war zu einem verdatterten Cormac McLaggen geglitten, der immer noch unter den Misteln stand. Ein Grinsen huschte über seine strengen Gesichtszüge.

Er beobachtete eine ganze Weile, wie sie mit Potter sprach und beim geringsten Anzeichen von ihrer unliebsamen Begleitung erneut flink untertauchte. Um das Geschehen besser beobachten zu können schlich er ein Stück in die Richtung, in die sie verschwunden war.

**And all the world is gone**

Plötzlich packte ihn Slughorn von der Seite: „Hören Sie auf, hier herumzuschleichen, und kommen Sie zu uns, Severus."

Er konnte sich ein genervtes Verdrehen der Augen nicht verkneifen. Welch wunderbares Gespräch ihn da erwartete! Auf Slughorns Lobhymnen über Potter konnte er gut und gern verzichten.

Potter sollte ein wahres Talent in Zaubertränke sein, eine geradezu unverschämte Behauptung. Sein Interesse war geweckt, Slughorn hatte schließlich konkret die Zubereitung des Suds des lebenden Todes des Jungen-der-unbedingt-leben-musste-um-ihm-auf-die-Nerven-zu-gehen gelobt…

Wobei, er kannte ja Slughorn, bei seiner krankhaften Bemühung sogenannte Helden der Zukunft um sich zu scharren reichte es ihm wohl schon, dass Potter inzwischen wusste, dass es dazu nötig war einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzuzufügen. Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, denn das hatte er dem Jungen schließlich bereits sehr früh in dessen Leben eingetrichtert.

Er folgte erneut der nun etwas eigenartigen Konversation. Bei Merlin, war dieses Lovegood-Mädchen schräg. Was redete sie da über die Auroren? Besser nicht hinhören, vielleicht waren ihre Hirngespinste ja ansteckend.

Er blickte über die vielen Köpfe hinweg und hätte beinahe laut aufgestöhnt. Draco Malfoy wurde von Argus Filch in den Saal geschleift. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt…

Er musste so schnell wie möglich mit diesem Jungen ein paar Worte wechseln. Das ging so nicht weiter! Dieser Dummkopf würde noch alles verderben. Am besten er ging jetzt sofort mit ihm vor die Tür.

* * *

**The music playing on**

Als er den Raum wieder betrat fiel ihm sofort erneut eine braunhaarige Gestalt auf, die in halb geduckter Stellung durch den Raum schlich.

Hermione Granger war so damit beschäftigt diesem Halbaffen McLaggen zu entfliehen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass Severus Snape nicht der Einzige war, der ihre verzweifelten Versuche, ihrer aufdringlichen Verabredung auszuweichen, beobachtete. Sanguini, Slughorns Ehren-Untoter starrte sie unentwegt an und ließ gierig immer wieder seinen Blick auf ihren freigelegten Nacken gleiten.

**For only two**

Es wurde wohl Zeit, dass er die kleine Streberin vor den gefährlichen Augen des Vampirs in Schutz nahm. Nur wie machte man einem Vampir klar, dass er seinen Blick von seinem ausgesuchten Festmahl abzuwenden hatte.

**So close together**

Ohne weiter großartig darüber nachzudenken drängte er sich zügig durch die Menge und baute sich schließlich vor ihr auf.

„Granger."

Sie schaute ihn aus großen Augen an und keuchte schließlich überrascht auf, als er sie auf die Tanzfläche führte. Von den Gesichtern der anderen Partygäste zu schließen war sie wohl nicht die einzige, die über die Handlung ihres Verteidigungslehrers mehr als überrascht war.

**And when I'm with you**

Er zog sie nah an sich heran, eine seiner großen Hände hielt ihre kleine zierliche, die andere hielt seinen Umhang über ihre Schulter und legte sich schließlich vorsichtig auf ihre Hüfte. So bedeckte er ihren Hals und blickte über ihren Kopf auf den Vampir. Sobald der verlockende Hals der jungen unauffälligen Schönheit bedeckt war, klärten sich dessen Augen und er blickte wieder zu seinem Freund Worple.

Lautlos fluchte Severus Snape über diesen. Wenn er schon einen Vampir mitbringen musste zu einer Party voller junger Mädchen, so sollte er wenigstens besser auf ihn aufpassen.

**So close to feeling alive**

Froh, dass alles so geklappt hatte, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte wollte er sie gerade schon wieder loslassen, als sie plötzlich ihren Schock überwunden zu haben schien und ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte, seine Hand fester drückte. Er war so perplex, dass er langsam anfing sich mit ihr zum Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

**A life goes by**

Sie fühlte sich so gut in seinen Armen an und so erlaubte er sich diesen Moment der Schwäche noch ein paar Minuten länger und wog sie sanft weiter in seinen Armen.

Er blickte hinunter zu ihrem Gesicht, welches auf der Höhe seiner Brust weilte. Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Ihre hübschen Augen funkelten im Licht der flatternden Feen.

**Romantic dreams must die**

In Gedanken schüttelte er seinen Kopf und blickte schnell wieder über ihren Kopf hinweg. So konnte das nicht weitergehen, hoffentlich war dieser Tanz bald vorbei. In dieser Welt war kein Platz für Träumer und Schwächlinge.

Hermione bemerkte, wie sich ihr Lehrer versteifte und strich ihm sanft von seiner Schulter bis zu seiner Brust. Er blickte ihr leicht gequält in die Augen. Verwirrt erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

**So I bid mine goodbye**

Sobald das Lied zu Ende war machte er sich eilig von ihr los und tauchte in der Menge unter, ihren verdutzten Blick noch eine ganze Weile auf sich spürend.

Zügig ging er aus dem Festsaal in Richtung der Kerker.

**And never knew**

Was war denn das gerade gewesen?

Seit wann erlaubte er sich einen Moment der Schwäche?

Und seit wann tanzte ausgerechnet er denn bitte mit Schülerinnen?

**So close was waiting**

Kurz ließ er seinen Gedanken zurückschweifen, an ihren warmen zierlichen Körper, der sich so gut an seinem angefühlt hatte. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Schluss damit!

„Argh."

Beinahe wäre er über die plötzlich vor ihm auftauchende Gestalt gestolpert. Als er Granger erkannte zog er sie schnell in den nächstbesten Klassenraum und versiegelte die Tür magisch gegen Invasionen von außen.

**Waiting here with you**

"Professor, ich…-" stammelte sie.

"Wollen sie mich vielleicht zu Tode erschrecken, Granger?!" Erzürnt starrte er sie an.

Doch anstatt, wie es sich gehörte, ängstlich vor ihm zurückzuweichen, baute sie sich würdevoll vor ihm auf.

„Das lag bestimmt nicht in meiner Absicht, Sir" , sagte sie selbstsicher, „aber ich muss wissen, was das eben sollte."

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen" antwortete er stur mit verschränkten Armen.

**And now, forever, I know**

"Der Tanz, Sir, und- " setzte sie an, doch wurde rüde von ihm unterbrochen. Er baute sich dicht vor ihr auf.

„Sie dummes Mädchen, das tat ich nur, um ihren Nacken vor dem gierigen Blick des Vampirs zu schützen. Sie mussten ja schließlich so beschäftigt damit sein vor ihrer Verabredung davonzulaufen, dass sie blind waren für die Gefahr!" Kurz huschte über ihr Gesicht Enttäuschung, doch dann trat sie ihm noch den letzten Schritt, der sie beide trennte, entgegen und tippte ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger fest auf die Brust.

**All that I want is to hold you**

„Oh nein, Snape, so leicht kommen sie mir nicht davon!" brachte sie energisch hervor.

„Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein, so mit mir zu reden, Granger! Das verbitte ich mir, halten sie sofort ihren vorlauten Mund und nehmen sie ihren Finger da weg." Sprach er erzürnt und schlug nach ihrem Finger auf seiner Brust. Doch sie brachte diesen sofort wieder an selbige Stelle zurück.

„Nein und nein, Snape! Jetzt halten sie mal zur Abwechslung den Mund! Ich weiß, was ich gespürt habe! Sie haben mich fest an sich gezogen und den Tanz mit mir zu Ende getanzt, obwohl sie das nicht gemusst hätten. Sie haben mich beobachtet, sonst wüssten sie das mit Cormac nicht und sie haben mir ohne jede Kälte und Hass in die Augen geblickt, was, mit Verlaub, bei ihnen ein wahres Wunder ist und ich werde nicht eher hier weggehen, bis sie mir nicht gesagt haben, wieso!"

**So close**

Ihm fiel nichts ein, also küsste er sie. Das war wohl nicht gerade die schlauste Idee, die er je gehabt hatte aber definitiv nicht die unangenehmste. Als er sich immer weiter in den Kuss fallen ließ musste er sogar zugeben, dass es wohl zu einer seiner ganz besonders schönen Erfahrungen im Leben gehörte, Hermione Granger zu küssen.

Halt Severus, was tust du da bitte, keifte ihn seine innere Stimme an. Das musste aufhören und zwar sofort.

Doch wie schon beim Tanz schien Granger eben in diesem Moment ihren Schock überwunden zu haben und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich zurück. Sie zog ihn fest an sich, sodass es ihm unmöglich wurde sich von ihr loszureißen. Und in dem Moment, in dem sie ihren zarten Mund an seinem öffnete, um seine Zunge in ihre warme Höhle zu locken, wollte er das auch gar nicht mehr.

**So close to reaching**

Schnell eroberte er ihren Mund und sie erforschte den seinen. Fahrig fuhr sie über seinen Oberkörper und presste sich fester an ihn.

Ein tiefes animalisches Stöhnen entfloh ihm und breitete sich in ihrem Mund weiter aus. Er löste ihre Spangen, strich ihr nun freies Haar nach hinten und verhakte seine Finger in ihren Locken. Schnell machte sie sich an seine nicht aufhören wollende Reihe von Knöpfen.

Ein ersticktes Lachen war die Antwort auf ihr frustriertes Aufseufzen. Sie trennte sich einige Millimeter von ihm und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Schon gut, schon gut", nuschelte er gegen ihren Mund und fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab seine Knopfleisten entlang, nur um erneut ihren Mund in Gefangenschaft zu nehmen.

Sie schob zuerst seinen Umhang von seinen Schultern, dann seine Robe. Sie fuhr am Kragen seines Hemdes entlang bis auf seine nackte Brust, über seinen Bauch, bis zum Bund seiner Hose.

„Da hat es aber jemand eilig" löste er den Kuss.

„Hmmm" stöhnte sie bestätigend, als er ihren Hals verwöhnte.

**That famous happy end**

Severus lachte leise auf, nur um dann ihren Festumhang entlang der Schnürung zu lösen. Als das komplexe Gebilde aus Stoff gelockert war, trat er einen Schritt zurück und legte beide Hände um ihre Kehle. Sie schluckte schwer. Sein amüsiertes Grinsen verunsicherte sie.

Er ließ die Hände ihre Schultern entlang gleiten und löste so den Stoff ihrer Abendgarderobe vollends von ihrem Körper. In sanften Wellen viel die Seide auf den Boden um ihre Füße.

Verschüchtert stand sie in silberfarbener Unterwäsche und in Tanzschuhen der gleichen Farbe vor dem dunklen Mann, der noch fast gänzlich bekleidet war. Er betrachtete sie mit einem Blick, der sie förmlich verbrennen ließ.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hob er sie hoch und sie schwang ihre Beine eng um seine Hüften. Erneut küssten sie sich heftig. Er torkelte in Richtung des Lehrerpultes und setzte sie darauf ab, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Schnell machte er sich an ihrem BH zu schaffen und sie fummelte an der Öffnung seiner Hose herum.

„So wunderbar" nuschelte er bevor er eine ihrer Brustwarzen in den Mund nahm.

„Bitte Severus, bitte lass mich spüren, was noch kein anderer mich hat fühlen lassen." Bettelte sie ihn an.

Noch nie hatte eine junge schöne Frau ihn darum gebeten sie zu nehmen und das es gerade die stets korrekte Besserwisserin aus Griffindor war, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, dann küsste er sie erneut und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs waren sie beide nackt.

**Almost believing**

Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren drang er mit einem schweren Keuchen in sie ein. Sie bäumte sich mit einem kleinen Schrei auf. Er blieb still in ihr, damit sie sich an das Gefühl ihn in sich zu haben gewöhnen konnte.

Als sie ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss hinunterzog begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen, was beiden ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte. Er bearbeitete ihre Brüste, bis er merkte, dass sie beide es nicht lange aushalten würden.

Dann löste er den Kuss und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er ihren Lustknoten rieb.

Sie kam mit seinem Namen auf ihren Lippen und zog ihn mit sich über die Klippe.

**This one's not pretend**

Keuchend lag er halb auf ihr und flüsterte immer wieder ihren Namen in ihr Ohr. Sie strich ihm über seinen vernarbten Rücken. Nach einer Weile beugte sie sich zurück, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Du bist nicht zufällig an noch einer Runde interessiert?" Fragte sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Ein Lachen, welches tief aus seinem Brustkorb kam erfüllte den ganzen Raum und ließ sie lieblich Lächeln.

„Wie Mylady befiehlt." Schnurrte er. Ihr lief eine angenehme Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper.

Immer noch tief in ihr vergraben zauberte er eine Matratze neben den Kleiderhaufen unter dem einzigen Fenster in dem Raum und trug Sie auf das dunkelgrüne Nachtlager.

„Sehr Slytherin" grinste sie.

**Now you're beside me**

Sie liebten sich lange und intensiv. Gaben sich gegenseitig mit ihren heißen Mündern Befriedigung, bevor er erneut in ihr versank und sie sie beide zum nächsten Höhepunkt ritt.

Erschöpft sank sie für lange Minuten auf ihm nieder und blieb regungslos.

Mit einem letzten Gedanken an die wirkliche Welt breitete sie seinen Umhang über sie beide aus und kuschelte ihren Rücken eng an seine Brust. Mit dem Gefühl, wie sein warmer Arm sie fest an sich drückte und sein Mund sich zärtlich zu einem Kuss auf ihren Scheitel herabsenkte, schlief sie glücklich ein.

**And look how far we've come**

Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich durch das vereiste Fenster des Klassenraums und ließen sie erwachen. Langsam erinnerte sie sich an die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Abends.

Tastend fuhr ihre Hand hinter sich. Leer. Zugegeben, sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet, und doch machte sich eine Enttäuschung in ihr breit, die sie nicht erwartet hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen eisigen Windhauch verspürte, der daher rührte, dass er nicht bei ihr war.

Sein Umhang lag noch über ihr und ein sanftes Lächeln spielte über ihre Lippen. Er würde für immer ihr gehören und niemand würde ihn ihr jemals nehmen. Doch sie wusste, sie brauchte mehr als nur die bloße Erinnerung an ihn. Sie brauchte ihn selbst.

Und in diesem Moment entschloss sich die stets sture Hermione Granger um Severus Snape zu kämpfen.

* * *

**So far**

Es war Frühling. Das vergangene Wochenende waren die ersten warmen Tage im Jahr gewesen und alle Schüler hatten diese eifrig genossen. Also war Hermione Granger auf der Suche nach ein wenig Ruhe und Einsamkeit am frühen Montagmorgen an den See gekommen um die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages mit geschlossenen Augen einzufangen.

Sie spürte, wie ein Schatten hinter sie trat, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie wusste wer es war und hatte Angst, ihn durch die kleinste Bewegung zu verschrecken.

Er legte seine Hände sanft auf ihre Schultern.

„Es war nicht sehr nett von dir, Ron in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde mit seinem Unvermögen zu apparieren aufzuziehen." Sagte sie leise mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Der Druck seiner Hände auf ihren Schultern wurde fester.

„Was bringt sie zu der Annahme, dass wir uns verbrüdert hätten, Miss Granger?" Fragte er mit strengem Unterton.

Hermione hielt es für das beste offensiv zu bleiben.

„Nun Professor, ich war der Ansicht, dass ich mir dieses Privileg mit mehrfach umwerfendem Sex verdient hätte." Sagte sie mit einer so sanften unschuldigen Stimme, dass es Severus fast den Verstand kostete.

Seine rechte Hand schob ihre braune Haarmähne aus ihrem Nacken und legte sich zärtlich aber fest auf ihre Kehle. Ihre rechte Hand legte sich warm auf seine linke.

„Du weißt, es geht nicht. Das eine Mal war schon viel zu riskant." Flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Er trat noch dichter an sie ran, bis sie seinen warmen Körper an ihrem Rücken spüren konnte. Beide seufzten wohlig auf.

„Ich weiß." Keuchte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Seine Hand glitt von ihrer Kehle über ihre Lippen bis unterhalb ihrer Augen und wischte die eine Träne weg, die ihrem linken Auge entflohen war. Sein Arm legte sich um ihren Hals, bis seine rechte Hand auf ihrer rechten ruhte.

„Vielleicht… Vielleicht, wenn der ganze Wahnsinn hier vorbei ist, Hermione." Flüsterte er in ihren Nacken. In seiner Stimme eine unerträgliche Schwere.

**We are**

Was redete er da eigentlich?! Für ihn würde es keine Zeit geben, in der endlich alles vorbei sein würde. Es gab Dinge, die er in naher Zukunft tun musste, die ihm ein Leben mit ihr auf immer verwehrten.

Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Er konnte nicht schon wieder die Frau verlieren, die sein Leben für ihn war. Damals hatte er nicht genug gekämpft. Das musste diesmal anders sein.

Sie standen lange so da, bis die Sonne voll am Himmel zu sehen war.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben schnürte es Severus Snape regelrecht die Luft ab. Es gab kein zurück! Er hatte bei Narzissa den Unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt.

Aber er musste dennoch zu Dumbledore! Dieser Mann erwartete einfach zu viel! Er konnte es nicht mehr tun. Lieber starb er durch das Brechen des Schwurs, als jemals in ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht blicken zu müssen, wenn er getan hätte, worum Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte.

Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit für eine Zukunft mit ihr geben…

**So close...**

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, doch er sah ihr immer noch nicht in die Augen.

Aber sie wusste, auch diese letzte Mauer würde er nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten können. Er entfernte sich von ihr mit einer leichten Berührung an ihrem frei gelegten Nacken.

Und da war er wieder gewesen, der Windhauch, der sie jedes Mal eiskalt erwischte, sobald er sich von ihr entfernte. Sie waren so nah dran endlich alles hinter sich zu lassen. So nah dran, an einer gemeinsamen Zukunft und doch noch meilenweit davon entfernt.

* * *

**Oh, how could I face the faceless days**

"Professor Flitwick hatte einen Zusammenbruch. Geht rein und kümmert euch um ihn."

Etwas irritiert blickte sie ihn an. Etwas war anders als sonst. Er blickte ihr zum ersten Mal seit dem Abend ihres gemeinsamen Tanzes wieder in die Augen.

"Was ist mit ihnen, Sir?"

**If I should lose you now?**

Plötzlich wurde Hermione ganz schlecht. Sie wusste nicht woher sie es wusste, vielleicht hatte er Legilimentik angewandt, sie konnte es nicht sagen. Aber sie wusste mit eiserner Sicherheit, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde.

"Ich muss sofort gehen und beim Kampf gegen die Todesser helfen." Ein letzter Blick in ihre Augen, dann verschwand er aus ihrem Leben. Schließlich, als sie ihm nicht mehr hinterherschauen konnte, drehte sie sich wie in Trance um und trottete langsam Luna hinterher, die bereits bei Professor Flitwick war.

**

* * *

**

**We're so close to reaching**

Verrat! Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er getan hatte. Wie konnte er nur?! Seinen Freund und Mentor?!

Er hatte sie alle verraten. Und nicht einfach nur den Orden, sondern auch ganz besonders sie!

Sie hatte ihm Vertraut, ihn stets verteidigt und nicht nur das. Er hatte sie auch noch auf einer ganz anderen Ebene verraten.

Damals am See… Auch wenn er nichts versprochen hatte, er hatte ihr eine gemeinsame Zukunft in Aussicht gestellt! Wie konnte er diese nur einfach so wegwerfen.

Sie wollte ihn hassen und doch wusste sie, sie konnte es nicht. Und gerade das war es, was sie gänzlich verzweifeln ließ.

**That famous happy end**

Die Monate vergingen und immer wieder versuchte Ron sein Glück bei ihr, doch sie empfand nichts. Ihre Freunde gaben ihr halt, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab beinahe jede Nacht weinend zusammenzubrechen. Niemals durften sie erfahren, was der wahre Grund dafür war.

Die Horkrux-Suche ging nur sehr schleppend voran. Das verschaffte ihr noch mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken, was sie schließlich beinahe an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs gebracht hätte, wäre es nicht zu dem Zwischenfall auf Malfoy Manor gekommen.

**Almost believing**

Sie waren wieder in Hogwarts angekommen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Voldemort endlich hier sein würde und dann würde es ein Massaker geben. Aber das machte ihr keine Angst. Im Gegenteil, so voller Hoffnung war sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gewesen.

Denn sie wusste, vielleicht würde sich hier doch noch ein letztes Mal die Chance ergeben ihn zu sehen.

**This one's no****t pretend**

Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Es durfte nicht wahr sein! Er war tot!

Wie konnte das sein?! Sie hatte sich gerade noch so wohl gefühlt, als sie ihn endlich nach all den Monaten wiedergesehen hatte. Doch dann war es passiert! Ron und Harry hatten sie gerade noch so zurückhalten können, sonst wäre sie wohl losgestürmt, zu ihm…

Dann wäre sie nun auch tot. Das wäre wohl besser gewesen, denn nun fühlte sie gar nichts mehr. Alle feierten sie erleichtert den Sieg über die Schreckensherrschaft und sie stand hier mit ihren beiden besten Freunden in seinem Büro vor Dumbledores Porträt und empfand nichts als Trauer und Leid.

Ihr einziger Trost war, dass er wohl doch so für sie empfunden hatte, wie sie für ihn, denn das letzte, was er sehen wollte, waren ihre Augen gewesen.

Fröhlich versuchte sie Not und Leid zu überspielen, doch die Leere holte sie ein und unter den entsetzen Schreien ihrer Freunde entglitt sie in die angenehme Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit.

* * *

**Let's go on dreaming**

Ungläubig stand sie nun vor seinem Grab, seinen Umhang in ihrer Hand. Wütend auf die Welt, die ihn zu all dem getrieben hatte und ihn nie hatte leben lassen. Wütend auf ihn, dafür, dass er nie zuerst an sich selbst gedacht hatte, auch nicht, als es um sie beide und ihr gemeinsames Glück ging und wütend auf sich selbst, dafür, dass sie ihn und seine Loyalität je in Frage gestellt hatte.

**Though we know we are**

Natürlich hatte Harry ihr Severus' Erinnerungen gezeigt, es hatte sie nur noch wütender gemacht.

**So close**

Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er jetzt tot sein sollte, er war doch nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt.

**So close **

Und doch konnte sie erneut denn Windhauch spüren, der sie erfasste, sobald er nicht bei ihr war.

**and still**

Es lagen Welten zwischen ihnen. Und so trauerte sie um eine Welt, in der es ihn nicht gab. Alles, was ihr geblieben war, war sein Umhang.

**So far...**

Hermione Granger stand vor seinem Grab und weinte einer Zukunft nach, die sie nie haben würde.

Sie trauerte um eine Zukunft - um IHRE Zukunft - ohne Severus Snape.

*******HG/SS*******

The End.

So, ich hoffe, euch hatt's trotzdem gefallen. Auf Deutsch heißt das Lied übrigens **So nah und doch so fern**, daher auch der Titel**. ;) **Würde mich sehr über das ein oder andere Review freuen.


End file.
